As it is known, in the field of horse training and more precisely in the specialised schools assigned to this purpose, there are utilised some apparatuses which, together with appropriate measures or methods, allow to impose or to increase the ability of the horses, or to correct defects of the imposition, by means of specific exercises.
One of the methods used provides for the predisposition on the training field of a series of low crosspieces or obstacles, displaced consecutively on appropriate trestles positioned at a certain distance one from the other, adapted to impose the stride or to correct any imposition defects in the stride, or to increase the ability of the horse forcing it to carry out preimposed gymnastic exercises.
The low crosspieces or obstacles for the stride training of the horses, which up to now have been devised, force the trainers into a notable manual activity for the positioning and above all to the variation of the inter-distance and of the height of the obstacles themselves, according to operations which must be carried out by positioning or in any event moving each of the obstacles singularly.
All of this renders the work of the operators predisposed to the training of the horses rather heavy and laborious, which work turns out to be even more onerous if it is considered that in a horse school there may be trained numerous horses, each with different training and corrective necessities.
Moreover, the above cited trestles may represent a real danger for the horses, due to the presence of protruding parts which may injure or in any event represent stumbling elements, as it may also happen that the horse, knocking against the obstacles placed on the trestles, may vary the inter-distance or the configuration thereof.
A system for vertical regulation of equestrian obstacles with distance actuation is disclosed in document FR-A-2712820, whereby no presence of operators is necessary.
In this system the obstacles can be placed in series, too. However the presence of operators near the obstacles is required when the latter must be displaced in the longitudinal direction so as to change distance between obstacle.